


So We Meet

by Lady_Lena84



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lena84/pseuds/Lady_Lena84
Summary: This isn't set in any Supernatural Season, but it's after season 7 of BTVS.Warning: Timeline’s may not be right.  No one died from the Angel Gang...Fred is still Fred and no one died but Cordelia.  Season 5 sort of happened, but he left before it got too bad.Summary: Buffy sends Dawn, Faith, and Talia to help the boys when the covenant that helped with the potentials lets her know of what they are doing.  Dawn has watcher duties, but also trains with Faith so she can take care of herself.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my apologies to whoever has been reading this. Somehow the prologue was left off and it is what sets up the story...so here it is.

Dawn was more than a little upset with her sister. She was tired of being summoned and treated like a newbie when she’d been there longer than all of the girls. Sure, she wasn’t alive for most of the “scoobies deal,” but she still knew more about what was going on than the recruits as she called them. She was walking up to her sister’s corridor of the mansion they were at. They were living in Rome and they hardly ever got to go sightseeing. They were stuck in this mansion training and teaching the potentials. She had been training with Giles to become a watcher, and Faith had taken it upon herself to prepare her in combat. Buffy trained her some, but she was more worried about the other girls. She hated that she was unappreciated. She knew that her sister loved her, but she never talked to her like an adult. She was twenty years old now, and everyone still treated her like she was fifteen. She saw Xander wave at her as she passed and she smiled politely at him. She’d always have a special place for Xander because he’d always been there for her, and he sort of knew what she was going through. She didn’t have time to have a social life like normal girls her age; no she was learning how to defeat monsters and how to defend for her life. When she got to the door, she was tempted not to go. She shook her head and knocked on the door. She heard an immediate commotion, and Buffy swung open the door. Dawn was taken aback because her sister looked to be very upset and then she noticed Talia and Faith. Faith had the same face of disdain. Her sister and Faith would never get along. She walked in the room and took the seat next to Talia who looked extremely uncomfortable. When Buffy came back in the room, she motioned for Faith to take a seat and she began one of her famous speeches...or so Dawn thought.

“Dawn, Faith told me that she’s been training you daily in hand to hand. Is that true?” Dawn quickly looked over at Faith, and she winked at her. Dawn turned her attention back to her sister.

“It just sort of happened, but yeah.” Buffy nodded.

“Giles will be here in a minute so we can officially begin our meeting. Faith says that you have a natural ability and that you’ve become proficient.” She looked over at Faith with a big smile.

“Really? I kind of felt like I sucked.” Faith chuckled.

“We’ll keep training, but you’ve improved so much. You’re better than most of the girls who’ve been here for six months or less, and they’ve got the slayer mojo working for them and you don’t.” Dawn continued to smile as Giles entered the room looking grave as usual. He stood next to Buffy instead of taking a seat and addressed everyone.

“The coven of witches that was helping Willow and told us about the potentials have just called us today. They have news about two brothers who are traveling from city to city fighting different kinds of evil. We’re not sure why they’re doing this, but they are human, and they’ve been doing it for a long time. One of the elder seers of the coven told us that they are going to be very important in the future. One of them is getting psychic images and abilities, and they need help. They may not like the intrusion, but the three of you are going to help them. Faith is an elder Slayer, and we cannot afford to send Buffy. Talia, you’ve surpassed so many of the other girls, your abilities rival that of Faith’s. Dawn, I spoke with Faith about you going, and she agreed with me. You’ve been terrific in your watcher training, and I believe you’re ready. Faith and Talia will report to you, and you will report to me remotely. You’re to keep training with Faith so you can keep up your strength and abilities. Buffy doesn’t agree with this decision, but you’re a competent young woman.” Everyone was looking at Dawn, and she didn’t know what to do. She looked over at her sister who was smiling wryly at her.

“You don’t think I can do it?” Buffy sighed.

“Dawn, I have no doubt that you can handle this, but I’m your sister first. So, naturally, I’m worried.” Dawn smiled.

“You’re really worried about me?” Buffy gave her a funny look.

“What kind of question is that? Of course, I’m worried about you, Dawn, you are my sister.” Dawn smiled and then realized what this meant.

“What do you mean they will report to me, Giles? I haven’t even finished all of the books; I mean...what if I do a horrible job?” Giles smiled.

“You’ll do just fine, Dawn. Faith will help you, and I’m only a phone call away.” Dawn took a deep breath.

“So where are we going?” Giles cleared his throat.

“Right now the two of them are in Hartford, CT. They’re hunting a werewolf, and you have to get there before they kill it. This isn’t a demon, it is a person. They may not realize that.” Faith and Talia nodded, but Dawn just sat there. Buffy cocked her head to examine her sister.

“You okay, Dawn?” She whipped her head around to look at her.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m just...we’re going to Connecticut? I mean...its Connecticut.” This got a chuckle from everyone, and Giles rolled his eyes as he looked at Buffy.

“She is truly your sister.” Buffy smirked at him as she stood up. 

“Okay guys, you’re leaving first thing in the morning, so you need to get packed and get some sleep. There will be a car waiting for you at the airport, you guys can fight over who gets to drive.”


	2. Chapter One

Sam was beyond tired and yet they were still hunting. They’d been tracking this werewolf now for three days. If they didn’t catch it tonight, then they wouldn’t because the cycle would be over. He looked over his shoulder and saw this his brother was lagging just as bad as he was, if not worse. He sighed and stopped walking. What was the point of this? They weren’t going to find it, they’d been looking for a long time, and the trail had gone cold. His brother gave him a weird look as he passed him, but kept on moving. Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks and glanced to his side, he saw a movement. He motioned for him to come up to him, which he did, but he wasn’t happy about it.

“What is it, Dean?” His brother gave him a sharp look and motioned for him to follow him. They moved off of the trail they were on and stepped into the woods. They saw the movement again, and it was headed towards a clearing further up in the woods. They were creeping along, trying not to draw attention to themselves, but it was difficult with all of the twigs and leaves around. When they got up to the clearing, they saw three girls standing there arguing. The one that caught Sam’s eye was the one that had really pretty brown hair that was up in a severe bun. She was talking to two other gorgeous girls. One looked like a badass and the other looked sort of timid. They stopped as they could hear what the girl was saying.

“I mean, how the hell am I supposed to “watch” the two of you, if I can’t keep up with you? The two of you have like...superhuman speed, and I’m left a mile behind. Why Buffy and Giles sent me on this mission with you, I’ll never know. You guys are Vampire slayers, so you’re used to this sort of thing. No matter how many times I went hunting with the guys, I’ll never be used to it.” Her voice had dropped as soon as she said “vampire slayers” Sam and Dean looked at each other trying not to burst into laughter. Vampire Slayers? Were they for real? They made a move to come closer, when the one with tight pants, long wavy black hair, and a permanent frown, yelled out.

“We know the two of you are there, so you might as well come on out, we’ve sort of been expecting you.” She looked back over at the younger girl, who seemed to be pouting and smiled.

“Giles wouldn’t have sent you as our watcher if he didn’t think could do it.” After she said this, she turned her attention back to the two boys. 

“You must be the two brothers who hunt down demons?” Sam and Dean again looked at each other wearily. The girl with the bun rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

“Real subtle, Faith, that was nice.” She walked closer to the boys, but slowly.

“I’m Dawn Summers. The mouthy one over there is Faith, and the redhead is Talia. My sister, Buffy, sent us over here to help you guys out. We don’t know for how long, but we know we have to. We have our own mode of transportation, and I can do a locator spell, so don’t try and ditch us. Just think of us as your...helpers.” Faith chuckled.

“See, that’s why Giles said you were a good choice. You’re very good with words.” Dawn rolled her eyes. She turned attention back to the boys, who had yet to say anything.

“Having your names would make this whole transition a little easier.” Sam seemed to come out of his thoughts and really look at the girl named Dawn. She was rather striking.

“Sorry, I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean.” Faith looked them both up and down with a grin.

“Which is younger and which is older?” Dean gave her a disgusted look.

“It’s so obvious that he’s younger than I am.” Dawn chuckled and was stopped from saying anything else because they heard a thunderous growl, followed by a scream. Dawn looked at the boys and muttered a few words and looked over at the girls.

“Remember to use the tranq gun and try not to hurt it too much.” Dean scoffed.

“What do you mean, tranq it? You can’t tranquilize a werewolf; you have to shoot it with silver bullets.” The girl, who hadn’t spoken yet, whipped her head around.

“You just try and get a shot off at this thing, and we’ll see how you like getting shot.” Faith and Dawn chuckled, and they left the two bemused boys who couldn’t seem to move. Dawn started to run after them but decided against it. She couldn’t keep up, and it was time to fill Giles in, anyway. She walked back over to the boys who were looking a little scared now.

“We’re not going to hurt you, I just couldn’t let you go off and shoot someone. A werewolf is an actual person for most of the month, and most people don’t even realize what’s happening to them. The real job is, teaching them what they are, and how to control it. If you kill the werewolf, you’re really murdering a human being.” Dean was slightly freaking out but was trying not to let it show.

“How do you know all of this?” Dawn pulled out her cell phone.

“My sister is the true vampire slayer. We had to fight...oh never mind...there was a big bad we had to fight, and she needed help. She used a sacred slayer weapon that allowed all of the “potential” slayers actually become slayers. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to make an international call.”

***************************************

Dean and Sam remained “frozen” until the two girls came back. They were carrying the werewolf between the two of them, but they really weren’t exerting themselves. Once they were back in their original spots, the boys were able to move. Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at the two of them, and Sam just shook his head. He really was a shoot first; ask questions later kind of guy. He kept his stance and didn’t seem to mind that the three girls didn’t seem threatened. Dean looked over at his brother and with a huff put the gun down. He faced the three girls, who were trying not to laugh at him.

“Okay, I’d like to get some answers out of the three of you, but I’m famished.” Faith nodded.

“I’m all for getting some food. We’ll find a diner and answer all, well, most of the questions you’ve got.

The girls drove in the Jeep Cherokee that her sister had gotten for them, and stayed behind the two boys fairly easy. It was evident that they were trying to test their speed, but Faith was up for the challenge. They pulled into a truck-stop diner and got out of the car and stretched. Dawn had called her sister and Giles to give them updates. She’d also asked Giles if he was sure she was right for this. She’d spoken briefly to Xander, who was a little surprised at her being sent on the mission. They walked into the diner and got a table big enough for all five of them. Dawn ended up sitting next to Sam, and Talia sat in the extra chair, being the extremely shy one of the three. The booths were kind of small, and Dawn was a little uncomfortable being this close to a boy she’d just met, but what could you do. Dean started to ask a question, but Faith raised her hand.

“You’ll want to direct all of your questions to Dawn, she’s our watcher.” Dean looked very confused, but he did turn his attention to the youngest of the girls.

“First of all, what the hell is a watcher?” Dawn smiled.

“A watcher is just what the name says. I watch what they do and catalog their journey’s. I also train with them and look stuff up that they don’t know about. Usually, I’ll already know the beginning of what the answer is, I’ll just have to find the finish. I’m their confidant, someone they can talk to about their calling. It’s a secret identity, so it’s a hard job. Faith’s been a slayer since she was sixteen, and Talia has been one for about 16 months now.” Dean nodded and took a deep breath. Sam asked the next question.

“Okay, what exactly is a vampire slayer? I’m sure the name says it all, but what does it entail? I’ve heard rumors of a slayer, but we’ve always thought it was a myth.” Dawn nodded.

“Most people do think it’s a myth. And that’s mainly because they're used to be only one Slayer. One slayer to kill them all, one girl in all the, oh I can never remember how that goes. Anyway, the slayer couldn’t be in all of the places where there were demons. In my opinion, it was sort of a flawed system.” Sam gave her a delighted look.

“This is amazing! We knew there were other hunters, but no offense, we never thought that supergirls were fighting too.” Dawn chuckled.

“One girl could probably take out triple the amount of demons that the two of you could combined...in one day. That all depends on her training, of course.” Dean scoffed, not really believing any of it. Dawn looked over at him.

“You don’t believe what I’m telling you is the truth, do you?” Dean shook his head.

“I mean, I believe that you believe it, but there is no way that any of this is real. You’ve seen one too many old movies, and one day, you’re going to get yourself killed.” Dawn clenched her jaw and looked over at faith.

“Faith, would you please demonstrate what I’m talking about?” Faith’s eyes twinkled as she smiled.

“Sure thing Dawnie, no problem.” She picked up the butter knife that was in front of her and held it with one hand. She braced it so that her thumb pressing down on it. Within five seconds, the knife was bent entirely in half. Dawn looked over at Sam and then at Dean.

“I forgot to mention that small part, they get superhuman strength with the whole package.”


	3. Chapter Two

Dawn was riding with the boys because they had so many questions that they wanted answers to. She was a little uncomfortable, but she did what she had to. She told them about how her sister had died a couple of times and about Willow. She didn’t tell them everything about their operation, but she did describe what they did. She briefly touched on the fact that she’d only been alive for five years technically. She knew that this information was just leading to more questions, but she was so tired. They were stopping in a motel to scope out the newspapers. They had filled her in on how they found their “supernatural” leads. It was an excellent way to go, but she was just so used to things falling into their laps with living on a Hellmouth. They stopped at a dodgy looking motel and let Dawn out, who’d been sitting in the back seat. Faith immediately walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. She like that Faith wasn’t evil anymore, but she still treated her like a kid too, and it really irked her sometimes. She walked into the lobby with the boys and waited for her turn. She had her own money, and she really didn’t want to share a room with anyone. When she had her key, she walked over to the Jeep and grabbed her duffel. Sam walked up to her kind of hesitantly.

“Do you think you’d like to get some coffee with me?” Dawn gave him a cautious look.

“Sure, but aren’t you tired?” He shrugged.

“I don’t usually sleep well, but I just had some other questions I wanted to ask you. I can understand if you just want to crash.” He was asking her instead of the slayer hotties? That was a little weird to her, but she wasn’t going to question it.

“That sounds fine, but just let me hop in the shower first, okay?” He nodded and walked over to his own room with a smile.

*************************************  
Sam entered the room with a smile on his face, only to have it squashed by his brother. Dean had asked some questions in the car, but it had mostly been him. He didn’t like being told what to do, and he hated being intruded upon. He never let anyone get close to him. He’d come close once with Cassie, but she’d sort of freaked on him, and it made him gun shy. Sam was sort of drawn to Dawn. She was so pretty and full of information. Sam loved learning new things, and he loved to hear her talk. He pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He was almost to the door when Dean called out to him.

“Don’t get used to them being around, Sam. I’m getting them told tomorrow that we ride alone. So, go and have your fun with the girl, but do not get attached.” 

Sam stared at his brother for a long time, and eventually went into the bathroom without saying anything. When he came out, Dean was passed out. He walked out the door and over to Dawn’s room. He knocked lightly and was surprised when she answered the door. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and it was still wet from her shower. It hadn’t seemed that long when it was in the bun. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse. He’d swiped Dean’s car keys and unlocked the passenger side door. He drove down the street to the all-night café that was open. When they got inside, they found a corner by itself and waited until the waitress had brought them their coffee. He was a little nervous, and he didn’t know why. He smiled softly at the younger girl and began his story.

“I figured I’d tell you why we’re doing this since you don’t know. When we were kids, our mom was killed by a demon. I don’t even remember what she looks like. I was only about nine months old, and she was pinned to the ceiling above my crib. Our dad raised us to be warriors; he taught us how to use weapons and how to fight. I got tired of the life, so I left it and went to college. It wasn’t until I was about to go to Law School when Dean came back and told me our father was missing. I went on a hunting trip with him and when I came back, my girlfriend, Jessica, was pinned to the ceiling just like my mom was. That’s why I kept on hunting. I was determined to find the demon that killed my mom...and eventually killed my dad.” Dawn had her hand over her mouth. 

“Wow, that’s... I’m so sorry, Sam.” He shrugged.

“You get kind of used to the numbness, you know?” She nodded.

“In a way, I suppose that’s true, but you can’t let yourself be completely numb. It’s not good for you.” He smiled softly at her.

“Well, what about you? How come you’re following in your sister’s footsteps?” Dawn thought about it a lot.

“My sister has had to deal with so much in her life. She was called when she was fifteen years old. She lived in L.A. with our parents, and she got into fights all of the time. She was constantly running for her life and trying to keep a social life at the same time. She got kicked out of Hemery when she burned down the school gym because it had over fifty vampires in it. She didn’t see any other way to get rid of them. Her first watcher, Merrick died, so they moved Giles to Sunnydale when they got wind of where she was going.” Sam raised his hand.

“I asked about you, not your sister. And why are you talking about it like it’s a story? You’re saying she lived, not we. What happened?” Dawn sighed. How do you tell a boy that you’re only five? 

“I’m getting to that part. My sister has died two times saving the world. Both times, she’s been brought back. The first time she was brought back by regular means, the second...it was magic. Right before the second time she died, a bunch of monks took her DNA and made me. I was originally some big ball of mystical energy...a key.” She went on to tell him about Glory and how Buffy had died. She also told him about everyone having the memories of her being there, but it was all just a lie. When she was done, Sam just was in shock.

“You mean, you’ve only been on this planet for a few years? Wow, that’s a new one for me. Did your parents ever find out that you’re...well I know you’re human, but...well did they find out?” Dawn shrugged.

“I sometimes think that my mom figured it out before she passed away. My dad isn’t around long enough to give it proper thought. Anyway, Buffy shouldn’t have to battle the forces of evil by herself. I’m going to help her any way I can.” Sam nodded his understanding.

“I can totally understand the sacrifice.” Dawn tilted her head.

“See, I’m not sure it is a sacrifice. All of my friends fight evil, the best people on the planet.” Sam smiled.

“That’s really awesome of you, Dawn. What happened to Sunnydale, anyway? Dean and I went to go there one time, and it was just a big crater.

*************************************************  
The next morning, Dawn woke up with a start. Someone was pounding on her door, and it had ripped her from a very good sleep. She didn’t bother to get a robe, figuring it was Faith, so she answered the door in her tank top and shorts. When she answered the door, though, it was Sam. She looked at him, very confused for a little bit, and then realized she was in her pajamas. She squeaked and closed the door a little bit.

“What do you want?!” Sam was a little flustered.

“I’m sorry, but Faith told me to come and get you. I believe we’ve found a lead in L.A. and it’s a very long drive. Faith and Talia want to ride with Dean, and they want you to ride with me in the Jeep. Dawn shook her head to try and wake herself up. She nodded and shut the door so she could get changed. She quickly brushed her hair and her teeth and changed clothes. When she walked outside, everyone was milling around the cars. Faith chuckled at the sight of her.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night, huh? We’re headed towards L.A., and Sammy boy here is going to drive the Jeep. You should call B and let her know what’s up.” Dawn nodded, still really sleepy.

“Do you think we’ll be able to look up Angel while we’re there?” Faith grinned.

“I think that’s a definite must, you know? I mean, it’s Angel. How can you not stop and see him? Plus, I love to freak Wes out, and he’s still a little skittish around me.” Dawn couldn’t hold back the chuckle.

“Well, you did almost torture the guy to death, Faith. I don’t think someone forgets that too easily.” Faith shrugged. 

“We might not tell B about our little side trip. She’s still kind of touchy with the whole ‘Angel’ subject. With him taking up the reigns at the evil empire and all, I can’t wait to ask him about that.” Sam and Dean were looking them like they’d completely gone mad, but Dawn just hopped in the car. Faith and Talia got in Dean’s car, and Sam smirked at his brother.

“I thought that you were going to get them told today, Dean.” He chuckled sarcastically at his brother. He then looked over at the car, and Sam followed his gaze and was surprised at where it landed.

“Well, good luck with that, big brother.” Dean nodded and then jerked his head in the direction of Dawn.

“You too, Sammy my boy, I at least have a shot.” Sam shook his head hopped in the car. He smiled at Dawn and started the car.


	4. Chapter Three

It took the group of people about four days of non-stop driving to get to L.A. Dawn, and Sam talked practically the whole time, taking turns driving. They of course also slept in spaces, but they mostly talked. Dean had made more than one comment about it when they stopped, but Sam always headed him off. Dawn was beginning to get a little nervous because she was growing to like Sam a lot. When they reached the address that Angel had given them, they were kind of confused. It wasn’t the hotel, and it wasn’t Wolfram and Hart either. It was just another big office space like the first one he’d gotten...only bigger. Faith and Dawn were in the front because they were the ones that knew him. Talia had never met Angel, and of course, the boys hadn’t either. Faith hesitated at the threshold, so Dawn took the initiative and rang the bell. It was a minute before a very British accent answered the buzzer.

“Angel Investigations, how may I help you?” Dawn smiled.

“Wesley, is that you?” There was a moment of silence.

“This is Wesley, who is this?” Dawn chuckled.

“Don’t you recognize my voice, Wes? It’s Dawn Summers.” There was a crashing sound, and then a buzzer sounded indicating they could go in. The five of them walked into the building and up to the number that Angel had indicated. Faith had called beforehand, not wanting to intrude upon him. When they got to the door, there was a picture of an Angel that made the brother’s think twice about going into the office. Wesley greeted them warmly, even Faith. When he saw Dawn, he smiled brilliantly.

“I’ve spoken with Giles, and he’s told me that you’ve become a watcher. That’s wonderful, Dawn.” She smiled, she’d always like Wesley. Even when he was stuffy, he was a nice guy...if not a little dumb. 

“Thanks, Wes. So, where is everyone?” He thought about it for a minute.

“Well, let me think. Angel is resting; he should be up in an hour or so. Gunn is out on a job; Fred is upstairs researching a new demon we found, Lorne is... Well, I don’t know where he is, and Spike is sleeping as well.” This got Dawn and Faith to both freeze. Dawn was the one to speak.

“Wesley, what do you mean that Spike is resting?” Wesley gave them a confused look until it dawned on him.

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten that you didn’t know. He’d wanted to keep it to himself and not let Buffy know. I guess that meant not letting you know.” Dawn’s eyes filled up with tears.

“Wesley, where is he?!” Everyone looked at Dawn in surprise. She hadn’t raised her voice in a long time, and Sam and Dean even were more than confused than they were, causing Wesley became very flustered.

“Well, he’s downstairs, but he’ll be up in a minute.” Dawn started walking towards the elevator, and Wesley made to stop her, only to have Faith stop him.

“They were very close, Wes. Let her go and get him, he’ll be happy to see her.” She was just about to open the gate when it made a groaning noise. The pulley started moving, and the elevator car started to come up. They heard two distinct voices and the one that Dawn wanted to hear made her start crying. Spike was alive? How could he keep that a secret? When the elevator door opened, the two vampires stopped in their place. They slowly got out of the cart and stared at everyone. Dawn didn’t pay anyone any attention but flung herself in Spike’s arms, who willingly caught her.

“Dawn, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?” That only got her to cry harder. When he finally released her, he knelt down a little to look her in the eyes.

“I’m fine, little bit.” At the use of his pet name for her, she pursed her lips. Without giving any kind of warning, she reared back and smacked him right across the cheek.

“How could you not tell me you were back?! How could you not tell Buffy? We thought you were dead! Even if you did die and came back, you should have had the decency to pick up the damn phone!” With her little tantrum, she stormed across the room and out of the building, leaving everyone to look after her, quite shocked.

Sam had gone after Dawn to try and stop her from driving off somewhere. The rest of them were sitting in the kitchen, explaining what was going on to Angel and the rest of the gang. Fred had come out of her room when she’d heard Dawn yelling. She’d never met Dawn before, but the shrill pitch of her voice had driven her out of her hiding place. Lorne had even shown up. Spike was still taken aback by how hard Dawn had hit him. It had only stung for a second, but it was still surprising. Faith was telling them about what was going on, and they were asking Dean some questions. Dawn hadn’t gone far outside; she’d just taken a walk in the park across the street. She still couldn’t believe that Spike hadn’t called her. He was one of her favorites; he’d taken care of her while Buffy had been gone. She was sitting on a bench, crying really stupidly when someone sat down next to her. She jerked her head around and saw Sam sit down next to her. She quickly wiped her tears away and took a shaky breath. She knew she still looked horrible, but there was nothing for it. Sam didn’t say anything for quite some time, he just sat there beside her.

“So the two of you were really close, huh?” Dawn nodded.

“He was one of my best friends. Buffy loved him very much. She said she saw him die in the last battle, but here he is. Alive...well sort of, and he didn’t let anyone know. He had to know where we were.” Sam gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean sort of?” Dawn smiled.

“Spike’s a vampire.” 

****************************************

Buffy was finishing up her training session with the girls when Giles came in the room looking a little grave. He didn’t say anything to Buffy, just handed her the telephone. She immediately had a bad thought about Dawn. What if something had happened to Dawn? She knew she shouldn’t have let her go on this stupid mission with Faith. Dawn was still too young to be out on her own. She hadn’t had enough training, but that wasn’t really true. What would their mother say if she knew Buffy had let something happen to Dawn? She took a deep breath before answering the phone.

“Hello?” She was so relieved to hear her sister’s voice on the other end, but it sounded so sad.

“Dawnie, what’s the matter?” Dawnie took in a very ragged breath.

“We’re in L.A. right now. We stopped in to say hi to Angel and the gang, and you won’t believe who’s here.” Buffy was not following this conversation.

“Who’s there, Dawn, what’s going on?” Dawn took another shaky breath.

“Spike is here, he’s alive...well you know what I mean.” Buffy didn’t say anything at first.

“What do you mean that Spike is there?!”

************************************

Everyone’s eyes went to Dawn and Sam as they re-entered the room. Angel smiled at her and greeted her. She’d always liked Angel, he’d really loved her sister. She hugged him big and said hello to the rest of the group. Before Dawn could sit down, Spike stood up and faced her.

“Dawn could you, and I go into the other room?” Dawn hesitated but nodded her consent. Sam was still kind of spooked that Spike was a vampire. She hadn’t told him that Angel was one too; she felt it was too much for him to handle. When they got into the outer room, Dawn faced him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Spike started off small.

“Nibblet, I’m so sorry. All I was thinking about was how Buffy didn’t need to see me. How could I top dying to save the world? I really wasn’t thinking about anything else. I didn’t realize how much it affected you, and I’m really sorry. It was stupid of me not consider you.” Dawn felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“Spike, I counted on you. You were there for me when no one else was. You were there when I found out what I was. You protected me from Glory; you protected me from the biker gang. You helped me get through Buffy being gone, how could you not think it would affect me? When Buffy told us what happened, I was so sad, but happy. I was happy that you did something you wanted to do, but you weren’t there anymore, were you? I missed you so much, and no one seemed to care. Buffy went into a small funk when she realized that you wouldn’t be coming back. Even Xander made a comment about missing you, because of how the two of you were always bickering. You were a part of the scoobie gang whether you wanted to be or not. More importantly, you were my friend...weren’t you?” Spike took a shaky breath, trying to steady his emotions.

“I’m so sorry, Dawn. I can’t say it enough, but I am. When I first came back, it was the same pain as leaving. The weird thing, the necklace was sent in a package to Angel, and as soon as he opened it, I appeared. I was a ghost, though. I was walking through walls and all that bit. Fred was the one who made me corporeal again. As soon as that happened, I hopped in a car on my way to the airport for you guys, but I couldn’t do it. Buffy doesn’t need me in her life anymore, pet.” Dawn didn’t say anything else, she just threw herself into his arms again. He smiled and let her cry. When she was finished, she was a little embarrassed. He smiled gently at her.

“ From now on, we’ll always be in touch. I’ll never make that mistake again, I’ll call you once a week.” Dawn eyed him.

“ Make it two times a week, and I’ll forgive and forget.” This got Spike to laugh.

When they went back into the main room, Sam and Dean were giving them the recount of what Sam had already told her. They looked up briefly when Spike and Dawn walked in but resumed their story. Dean added a few things that Dawn hadn’t heard. They’d fought some pretty nasty things and managed to stay alive. It was weird because they were human, most humans who tried to be heroes ended up dying. She found herself staring at Sam and the way he spoke. He was so articulate, and she loved the sound of his voice. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that it took Spike’s chuckle to bring her out of it.

“ Penny for your thoughts, luv?” She glanced over at him, and he jerked his head towards Sam. Dawn blushed, which made Spike chuckle again. When the boys were finished with their story, Angel stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

“ Sounds like you boys have had your hands full. Dawn, I spoke with Buffy very briefly. She said to tell you to stay here for a few days, and she’s going to come and kick Spike’s ass personally. Also, she wants to meet Sam and Dean. Maybe visit your father while she’s here.” Dawn scrunched up her nose, which got Lorne to raise an eyebrow.

“ Sour grapes there, sweet pea?” Dawn liked Lorne, he was quite the character, and he was very nice.

“ There is no way that I’m going to visit him, she can do that on her own. I don’t care if I ever see him again. He didn’t even show up for mom’s funeral or check on the minor’s living conditions. He also didn’t seem to notice that his daughter died. So, yes, sour grapes all around.” She went and sat down next to Faith.

“ Do you think we could spar a few rounds? I’m feeling the need to hit something.” Faith laughed.

“Sure, I’m feeling the need to exercise myself.” Angel nodded.

“ If you get on the elevator and hit 3, we’ve set up a gym in the basement. There’s punching bags, weights, and other fitness materials. You’re all welcome to it. I didn’t know that you were training now, Dawn.” She nodded.

“ Since I’m a Watcher now, I have to be able to protect myself. Faith has been training me for about a year now.” Angel’s face showed his shock.

“ I’d forgotten that they’d named you a Watcher. It suits though. Help yourself to the gym, I’m going to patrol, maybe pick up a few pints for Spike and me.” They nodded and got into the elevator, which Dean, Sam, and Talia followed. Sam was quiet for a long time. He didn’t speak up until they were in the basement.

“ Did Angel just say that he was picking up a few pints for him and Spike? What’s he talking about?” Faith bit her lip and Dawn sighed.

“ Angel’s a vampire too.” Dean stopped his stretches, as did Sam.

“ I thought you guys killed Vampires.” Faith laughed.

“ Angel and Spike both have souls. They don’t kill anymore.” Dean looked confused.

“ A vampire with a soul? My God, how lame is that?”


End file.
